


Dance Me to the End of Love

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: 四次Logan拒绝跳舞，以及一次他没有。
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 4





	Dance Me to the End of Love

**Author's Note:**

> 掏心掏肺写得累又慢还卡文，速度写个小甜饼。标题和歌词来自Leonard Cohen的“Dance Me to the End of Love”。

**\- 1 -**

Logan对这个所谓“学校”还是保持着警惕之心的。虽然眼前这种教师学生篝火大联欢的场景实在让人生不了多少警惕，但Logan拒绝被表面现象所蒙蔽。

“来一起跳舞吧。”Ororo朝他招手，见他想也没想地摇头拒绝，又补了一句，“大家都在。”

Logan指了指一边站着的Scott，“他也没参加。”

Ororo转头看了Scott一眼，露出了谅解的神情，让Logan不禁皱起了眉。

“Scott不喜欢篝火晚会。”她解释道。

“哦。”Logan没什么兴趣地应了一声，“我也不喜欢。”

Ororo耐心地看着他，“我知道你还不信任我们，但参加集体活动有好处。”

Logan坚决地摇头。Ororo也没有再坚持。Logan看着她走到Scott身边拍了拍他的肩，他们交谈了两句，Scott笑了，他俩拥抱了一下，最后Ororo回到了跳舞的人群中。Scott看了一会儿人群，冲着天空举了下杯子，一口喝完了杯子里剩下的啤酒，放下杯子低着头。

Logan下意识收回了视线，他觉得自己好像看见了一些私人的东西，而他和Scott的交情远没到这地步。自己喝了两口酒，没忍住，Logan又瞥了一眼Scott，正对上Scott看过来，于是立刻把视线挪开，正错过Scott对着他遥遥举杯。

**\- 2 -**

虽然不是一般高中，但在几代学生坚持不懈地闹腾下，毕业舞会还是成为了学校日程的一部分。而Logan，因为他的能力，当然是安保人员的中坚人物。这就是为什么他会在毕业舞会现场，咬着没点燃的雪茄。

Rogue跑来邀请他跳舞，Logan拒绝了。

“连Mr. Summers都去跳了！”Rogue指了指场地一角。

Logan顺着她指的方向看过去，正看见Scott被他班上的学生拉着围在中间，笑得挺开心。Logan很少见到他这么放松的笑，这和他认知里总板着脸发号施令的战斗小队队长不一样。不过他也确实很少见Scott和他的学生相处，倒是没想到他还是个平易近人的老师。

Rogue戳了他一下拉回他的注意力，“所以……来和我跳个舞？”

Logan仍旧摇头，“我不会。”他听见笑声，循声看过去正看见Scott从学生当中走开，挨个和学生道别，脸上始终有笑意。

意识到他没法儿集中注意力，Rogue意味深长地对着Logan拉长了音“哦~”了一声。

Logan疑惑地看了她一眼，见她没有解释的意思，越过她指了指她身后，“Bobby来找你了。”说完，Logan伸手拥抱Rogue，“毕业快乐，kiddo。”

Rogue又看了他一眼，笑着朝他摆了摆手，转身朝Bobby走过去。

**\- 3 -**

Scott吊着胳膊。他的小臂骨折了，后背还有一片烧伤，额头上有个小伤口，颧骨还有一片青紫。不少学生绕着他问好，不过没人拉着他跳舞了。前几天刚出去拯救世界，结果当然就是除了Logan，各位老师身上多少都有伤。Scott最为严重，但他还是来了毕业舞会。

看见身上各有绷带的老师们，学生们也相对乖巧了一些，倒让因为没什么帮手而严阵以待的Logan感觉轻松了很多。

被学生们放过了的Scott拿着酒杯走到Logan身边，问他，“你不去跳？今天他们要拖老师跳舞的话怕是只有你了。”

“Kitty和Rogue也行。”Logan朝着两个轻伤的姑娘指了指，“看，过去了。”

Scott点了点头，“我好像从来没见过你跳舞。”

“我不会。”Logan耸肩，“这不是什么必须技能。”

Scott轻轻“hmmm”了一声，“如果你想学的话我可以教你。”

“那还是你先跟我学学战斗技巧，免得下次又被按着打。”Logan看着他颧骨上的印子，目光又移到他额头上的创口贴上。这次敌人瞄准了Scott的眼镜，想方设法把他的护目镜打掉了，碎片划伤了他的额头。

Scott推了推眼镜，“那是因为你也在仓库里，我怕睁开眼睛把你和他一起炸飞了。”

“你应该睁眼睛的。”Logan喝了口酒，“我死不了。你可以少受点伤。”

“如果我没有别的办法了，我会的。”

Logan晃了晃酒杯，“你是Scott Summers，你通常都有办法。”

“我是这么希望的。”

Logan瞥了他一眼，还想说什么，却听见Kitty喊他过去帮忙，显然有两个学生喝多了。Scott示意他赶紧过去。Logan小跑两步，下意识回头，正看见Scott看着他的背影笑了。

**\- 4 -**

Logan的心愿没有得到回应，露营那天如约到来，没人来搞破坏。在学生们的欢呼雀跃声中，Logan只好阴沉着脸一起去了。

如果让Logan决定，什么帐篷都别要，直接幕天席地躺下睡一晚就算完了。当然，这不可能。所以等好不容易挨个检查完学生们搭的帐篷，让他们不至于睡着睡着被塌了的帐篷压到，天已经黑了。生火对于这群各有能力的孩子们来讲倒是个简单活儿，没几分钟篝火逐个亮起，营地一片熙熙攘攘的吵闹声。

晚上自由活动，围着篝火无非是那几件事。为了让学生们尽兴，老师们就不参与了，在另一边另起了一簇篝火。

说完恐怖故事之后，为了缓和冷凝的气氛有人提议跳舞，过了一会儿，有学生低着头磨磨蹭蹭跑来问他们是不是要一起跳。Logan和Scott同时摇头，区别只是Logan阴沉着脸，而Scott还能给出一个微笑。

他们两个并肩坐在篝火前，手里各有一瓶啤酒，也不说话。Scott撑着地面仰抬头看着星空，好一会儿，他拿着啤酒瓶的手朝着Logan抬了一下，Logan看着绕着篝火的学生们，没有转头，也抬起手，两个啤酒瓶就碰了一下。

酒瓶碰撞发出一声清脆的响声，Logan把啤酒举到唇边，也不知道为什么，不由得笑了一下。

**\- +1 -**

“今天你可不能拒绝和我跳舞了，我是新娘，我有特权。”Rogue对着Logan伸出手。

收到Logan目光的Scott耸了耸肩，“Marie说的没错，她是新娘。你得听他的。”

Logan不情不愿地站起身，阴沉着脸，就听Scott又说，“新娘请你跳舞，开心一点。”Logan瞪过去，Scott毫不介意地在空中划了个微笑。

Logan被Rogue领着，在轻缓的音乐里慢慢摇着。他是真的不擅长这个，但这毕竟是Rogue的婚礼。

“你该去请Scott跳舞。”

听见这句，Logan有些惊讶地低头看向Rogue，就见她笑着看着自己。

“跟我跳完这支曲子，然后去请Scott跳舞。”Rogue重复了一遍，“没有理由，没有借口，去就是了。”

Logan转头看向Scott，他正坐在桌边和Hank聊天。Logan收回视线，没有回答Rogue的话。

一曲结束，Rogue放开Logan的手，推了他一把。

Logan回到桌边，Scott抬起头看他。请人跳舞的话实在说不出口，Logan只是挠了挠头，然后朝着Scott伸出手。Scott看了他的手一眼，又抬头看他，挑起了眉。Logan知道他在问什么，于是点了点头。

下一秒，Scott的手放进了他的手里。再下一秒，他们两个站在了舞池边缘，Scott的一只手在他肩上，他的一只手在Scott的腰上。

“小心别踩到我。”Scott小声说。

“你了解我的，如果我踩到你，肯定是故意的。”

闻言Scott笑了一下。

Logan感觉道他们两个之间的距离在接近，不由收起了自己的态度，他感觉到Scott紧贴在自己耳边，犹豫着开口，“我们——”

“就只是我们。”不等他想好要说什么，Scott便接口道，“同事，队友，战友，朋友，可以信赖的同伴，值得依靠的后背，以及……”Scott微微侧头看了Logan一眼，“你想说的，无论什么。”

Logan笑了，他低下头，嘴唇正贴在Scott的耳边，他想说的话Scott都已经说完了，所以他什么也没说，只是弯起嘴角，握紧了Scott的手。

We’re both of us beneath our love

We’re both of us above

FIN.


End file.
